Home alone
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Matt stays with TK while their mother is away on business. what will happen? Features Mimato, Takari and Small amounts of Taiora. I spent 2 weeks on this, hope you enjoy!


It was a normal day in Odaiba, Japan and a young blonde boy was about to get a big surprise.

"Takeru sweety, can you come here for a second?" Nancy Takaishi called out to her 7 year old son.

"Coming" He shouted. He runs down the hallway of his apartment to greet his mother.

"Takeru, I'm going to be out of town tonight for an important meeting and I won't be back until tomorrow. Are you going to be ok?" she asked her blonde kid.

"Of course mommy, I'll be fine" he said with a smile.

"Good, I'll just call your brother to come watch you" she picked up the phone and dialed his half-brother, Yamato Ishida.

"_Hello?"_ a voice answered in the phone.

"Yes Yamato, it's your mother, can you watch Takeru overnight while I'm at an important meeting?" she asked the 12 year old blonde.

"_Mom how many times have I told you, I wanna just be called Matt. Its way cooler than Yamato"_

"Ok _Matt_, can you watch Takeru?"

"_Sure why not, I'll be over in a few minutes."_

"Great, thanks honey. See you soon." They both hung up.

"Ok Takeru, your brother's on his way. Now I want you to have fun with your brother ok?"

"Ok mommy" he said with his famous smile.

"That's my boy."

**(Meanwhile at Matt's apartment…)**

Matt was busy packing an overnight bag that he was bringing with him. He was also bringing some extra clothes.

"Yama- I mean Matt, what are you doing?" His father asked him.

"Packing an overnight bag, I'm going over to watch Takeru while mom's outta town." He replied as he place his own clothes in his bag.

"Oh, alright" The middle-aged man said as he left for his night job at the TV station.

Matt had finished packing and then he left. It took him about 20 minutes of walking to get from his apartment to Nancy's. He rode up the elevator and walked down the hall to her apartment door. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds.

**Inside the apartment…**

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh that must be Matt, Takeru be a dear and answer it for me?" she asked as she was trying to zip up her suitcase.

"Ok mommy" He walked over to the door and twisted the handle and opened it up to find his older brother. "Hey Matt, it's been a long time" he said with happy eyes.

"Hey pipsqueak, how ya been?" he said, playfully messing up his hair.

"Hello Matt, come on in" Nancy gestured. Matt walked in and placed his stuff down in the hall.

"OK, Emergency numbers are on the fridge, there's a casserole in the fridge for your dinner and I have my cell phone handy at all times." She listed as she picked up her suitcase.

"It's fine Mom, it's not like I haven't Babysat Takeru before"

"HEY, I AM NOT A BABY!" Takeru pouted.

"It's just a figure of- never mind…"

"Anyway Takeru, this is a big responsibility and I'm trusting you to behave" she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I promise I'll behave mommy" he replied.

"Now Matt…" she moved her hands from Takeru's shoulders to his. "This is a big responsibility and I'm trusting you to behave" Matt made a -_- face. "I'm serious, no parties, no junk food and no GIRLS!"

"Alright Mom, we'll behave. Now go have fun and I'll get Takeru some dinner." He said as he pushed her out the door.

"Alright Matt, Takeru come give mommy a kiss goodbye" she picked him and he kissed her on the cheek.

"You too Matt"

"Yeah right, you got a better chance of me eating Tai's mom's cooking."

All three gave a nervous shivers.

"Alright… well good bye boys, I'll be back at noon tomorrow." She waved goodbye as she pulled her suitcase on its wheels to the elevator.

"Bye mommy, see you tomorrow!" Takeru shouted.

They both watched their mother walk out of the elevator and get in her car from the balcony. She then started the car and drove off.

"Finally I thought she'd never leave" Matt cheered. He dragged TK by the arm back into the apartment, shutting the door behind them. "Ok Takeru, now that we have the apartment to ourselves for a good little less than 24 hours, I'm going to teach you how to be cool."

"Really? Thanks Matt, but why are you teaching me to be cool?" he asked.

"Because, you're my brother…" this made Takeru's heart fill with joy. "And anything you do reflects badly on me so we're gonna get you fixed." And the joy's gone…

"Ok, first thing's first, we need to come up with a super cool nick name for you. Anyone that wants to be cool must first come up with a cool nick name. Take for example me, Matt just sounds cooler then Yamato doesn't it?"

"Yeah I guess. Let me think of one…" he pondered his thoughts for a few minutes. "I got it! TK is my super cool nick name, TK stands for **T**otally **K**ewl"

"Not bad, not bad..." Matt praised him.

"So what's next?"

"Wardrobe, you can't be super cool with just a blue t-shirt with a star on it and beige shorts."

"Hey, I love this shirt…" TK pouted.

"You wanna be cool, you gotta ditch the shirt. Now go try on these." Matt hands him some clothes and shoves him in the bathroom. A minute later he comes out wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a tight black T-shirt, some black sunglasses and some skaters shoes.

"And next up, we order a pizza for supper." He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"But mommy said we can't have junk food."

"First, stop saying mommy, it makes you sound like a toddler. Second, what she doesn't know won't hurt her… or us, so don't tell her."

"I should try that with homework."

"YES, that's the next lesson, avoid homework at all costs" the Pizza place picked up "oh hello… yeah I would like one large pepperoni, Bacon and Italian sausage pizza delivered to Highton view terrace… thanks have a good day." He hangs up the phone. "Ok they should be here in 30 minutes. That gives us enough time to work on a few other Coolness tips."

"Well bring it on"

"There ya go, always be confident and never show-" he was cut off by a childish scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SPIDER! GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME **GET IT OFF ME**!" TK screamed at the top of his lungs while running around in a circle.

"-any kind of fear…" he finished with a sigh. "This is gonna be a long night…"

Half an hour later, Matt was still giving TK coolness tips when there was a knock at the door.

"Pizza's here"

He opened the door and paid for the pizza, took it and slammed the door in the delivery guys face… literally. (owch)

"Now you gotta know how to eat pizza" he said as he placed the pizza on the table.

"I think I know how to eat a pizza Matt, you pick it up and bite into it and chew then swallow." He said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah that's how you eat it, but now I'm gonna show you how to eat it coolly. You pick it up and you shove as much of it into your mouth and swallow every bit of it… on second thought, better you eat it like you always have." He said nervously.

They each have 3 slices of pizza and a tall glass of soda that Matt brought with him.

"I don't think I can eat another thing ever again…" TK whined as he threw himself on the couch rubbing his aching belly.

"Don't worry TK, soon you'll be able to eat 3 pieces of pizza and be able to have more. Now onto the next lesson, Girls"

"What about girls?"

"You gotta learn how to treat your girl."

"But I don't "**have**" a girl Matt"

"TK who do you like?"

"Let's see… I like you, Tai, Izzy, Sora…" he trailed off with his list of friends.

"No I meant, what girl do you wanna be with the most?"

"Oh, then that would be Kari, she's my bestist friend ever!" he says a little too happily.

"Ok, then were gonna get her and she's sleeping over with you, and I'll do the same with Mimi."

"YAY, I love sleepovers!" TK cheers. "Wait, there's only two beds, where are they gonna sleep?"

"Tell ya later…"

TK just shrugged and picked up the phone and dialed Kari, Tai picked up.

"_Hello?"_ Tai answered.

"Hey Tai, It's Take- I mean TK is Kari there?"

"_Uh ok? Kari it's for you!"_ Tai shouted to his sister. Kari snatched the phone out of his hand.

"_Hello?"_ she answered.

"Hey Kari!" he said happily into the phone,

"_Oh hi Takeru!"_ she said happily.

"Actually its TK now, anyway you wanna have asleep over at my house with me, Matt and Mimi?"

"_Sure I'd love to! What time should I be there?"_

"In like 5 minutes? We live in apartment number 189 don't forget." (they both live in the same building)

"_Take- I mean TK, how can I forget with me coming to your apartment everyday?"_ she asked rhetorically.

"Uh… anyway see you in 5 minutes…" he said blushing.

She just giggled. "Alright see you soon."

They both hung up.

**(In Kari's apartment)**

"Hey Mommy, can I go sleep over with Takeru tonight?" she asked her mom.

"Of course sweety." She answered with a smile. "Do you want me to make you two a snack?"

"NO!" Kari shouted. "I mean, I'm sure Takeru's mom can make us something to eat." She said nervously.

"Oh alright, I'll just make your brother a treat."

Tai, who was taking a nap on the couch, fell over after hearing his mom.

"Ah, which brother would that be?" he asked stupidly.

"You of course, she only has one brother Tai." His mom replied. Kari started giggling.

"Oh, that's great mom, but I'm… hanging out with Matt tonight! Yeah that's it." he lied.

"Oh, when are you leaving?"

"Let me check right now…" he picked up the phone as fast as he possible could and dialed Matt's number at a rapid speed. "Hello, Mr. Ishida is Matt there?"

"_Sorry Tai, he's gone and won't be back till' tomorrow"_ he replies as he answers.

"He's what now?" the brunette said angrily.

"_Sorry Tai, he's babysitting TK tonight and he won't be back until his mom gets back into town, which, if you weren't listening, is tomorrow."_

"Wait, Takeru's mom is out of town? And MATT's watching him?"

"_Yes, I'll tell him you called tomorrow."_ Matt's dad hung up.

"But-But…" was all Tai could say.

"So I guess your free tonight?" His mom says, as she was listening to his conversation with Matt's dad. Kari was now full out laughing.

"I'll go get ready to go to Takeru's now…" she said while still laughing as she made her way to her room.

"MOM, you're gonna let her go even if only Matt's there?" Tai shouted at his mother.

"If Nancy trusts Matt to take care of Takeru, then I trust him to watch Kari."

"So I can't watch Kari for 5 minutes while you go to the store across the street, but you let her stay overnight with Matt and Takeru? That's so unfair!" he huffed, then he turned around.

"Maybe it's because the last time you were left alone with me, I ran out of the apartment with my hair singed after you tried to make cereal, I miss my long hair…" said Kari as she came out of her room with a backpack around her shoulders, causing her brother to blush. "Ok mom I'm off, see you tomorrow" she ran over to her mom and hugged her goodbye, then ran out the door.

"So Tai, do you wanna help me make some jerky shakes or some kelp brownies?" her mom asked him. Tai turned a sickly green.

The phone suddenly rang.

"I'LL GET IT!"he dived for the phone and answered, prating it was for him. "Hello?"

"Hey Tai, It's Sora."

"SORA! I can't tell you how happy I am you called."

"_Really? That's good to hear, so anyway, do you think we could maybe go on a, you know… a date_?" she asked him nervously.

"YES, YES ATHOUSAND TIMES YES!THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'LL TAKE YOU WHERE EVER YOU WANNA GO, JUST GET READY NOW!"

"_Ok, later Tai"_ she hung up the phone, than she squealed in happiness. Tai also squealed in happiness, but because he didn't have to eat his mom's food.

"I'm going on a date with Sora! Later!" he made a b-line for the door.

"Hold up! Are you sure you wanna go out dressed like that?" His mom reminded him.

Tai looked down and saw he was wearing a pair of baggy sweat pants and no shirt.

"Good point…" Tai ran into his room and changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, then bolted out the door.

**(Back to TK and Matt)**

"Ok, Kari's on her way." said TK as he placed the phone back on the base.

"Then I'll call Mimi and you go take a shower" said Matt.

"Why?"

"So you don't stink, girls don't like guys who stink."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense… but why take a shower? Can't I take a bath?"

"Nope, showers are quicker and it's easier to scrub your body clean."

"Alright…" he answered as he made his way to the bathroom.

"AND USE SOAP!" he ordered.

"Awww…" TK whined as he walked in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He then poked his head out the door again. "Uh, Matt? How do you make the thingy go on shower mode?"

Matt did a face palm.

"Hold on, I'll do it…" he sighed as he walked over to the bathroom and set the "Thingy" to "Shower Mode" then he threw the little blonde boy in and left.

After a few minutes TK came out with a towel around his waist.

"There ya go bro, now get dressed, Kari and Mimi will be here any second." His brother told.

TK quickly threw on the clothes he got from Matt and finished drying his hair.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"That must be the girls. TK you can get that."

"OK" TK walks over to the door and opens it. Sure enough it was Mimi and Kari.

"Oh sorry, we thought this was our friends Takeru's place, so sorry" Said Kari, not recognizing TK.

"Kari, it is Takeru's place, and I'M Takeru!" he said slightly hurt.

"Oh… sorry Take- I mean TK. With those clothes and sunglasses I didn't even recognize you"

"Wait a minute, are these the clothes Matt was wearing when he was your age?" asked Mimi.

'I can't believe he gave me hand-me-downs!' TK thought to himself. "Why don't you guys come in now" he said blushing.

"Hey Meems" said Matt as he came to greet his girlfriend with a kiss.

"EWWWWW!" TK and Kari both whined. (There 7 don't forget)

"Oh pipe down, you two will eventually do this too!" Matt barked.

"You can walk me like a dog the day that'll happen!" said TK as he stuck out his tounge.

Matt took that as a challenge. He walked over to TK and Kari, turned their heads towards each other and pushed their lips together, TK and Kari flailing the entire time. After a few seconds TK and Kari were released and they stepped back from each other, blushing while doing so.

"MATT! I meant the day I do it **WILLINGLY!**" TK snapped at the pre-teen blonde.

"Oh… that would make more sense… Oh well whatcha gonna do" he answered non-chalauntly.

TK just growled and both him and Kari continued to blush.

"Moving on, what do you guys wanna do?" Mimi asked.

"Well how about we play Stress or Confess" the other brunette suggested.

"What's that?" Matt and Mimi asked in confusion.

"Well…" Kari took a pair of dice out of her bag "each person rolls the dice, if the total is an even number you have to confess something really embarrassing, and if it totals an odd number then you have to do something stressful decided by someone else in the group."

"Oh yeah, me and her play that all the time" TK added.

"Ok then, Stress or Confess it is. You girls want anything to eat? Me and TK already ate."

"Nope I'm good, you Mimi?" asked the young brunette.

"I already had eggs benedict with caviar so I'm good." She replies.

"Then let's play, who wants to go first?"

"I will" said Matt as he took the dice from Kari. He rolled the dice and it totaled 7.

"If I'm right, that's an odd number so you have to do something stressful right?" asked Mimi.

"Yep, let's see, you have to… Stand on your head for 1 minute!" cheered Kari.

"Uh… ok? How the heck is that stressful?"

**!~~!~~!~~!10 seconds later!~~!~~!~~!**

"MAN THIS IS SO STRESSFUL!" Matt whined while on his head.

"Come on Matt it's only been 15 seconds." said Kari.

"I DON'T CARE! MY HEAD WAS MEANT FOR SHAKING MY LONG HAIR WHEN I PLAY MY GUITAR NOT FOR HOLDING ME UP!"

Mimi and Kari giggled.

"Alright Matt you can come down now…" Kari said, let him off the hook.

"THANK YOU!" Matt cheered as he dropped to the floor with a thud, covered in sweat.

"Wow, most people who play this game are sweaty when they get confess" Kari points out.

"Ok Mimi, your turn." said Matt as he handed her the dice.

She rolled the dice and they totaled 6.

"That means confess, so confess something embarrassing Meems" Matt said with a grin.

"Alright… I'm, I'm… I'M WEARING LAST MONTHS SHOES!" she shouted.

"That's embarrassing?" asked TK.

"Well it is to me" she whines.

Everyone laughs.

"Ok, it's my turn" said Kari. She picked up the dice and rolled. The result was 2.

"Snake eyes, that means you gotta confess something embarrassing Kari" said TK.

"Well, I'm totally in love with this guy that's in my class and I'm not sure if he loves me back" she admitted.

"Well what's his name?" asked TK.

"Sorry, but I'm not telling." He huffed.

"Aww…"

"Moving on it's your turn TK… yep that name is definatly gonna take some getting used to…"

TK took the dice and rolls. The result was 11.

"That means that you have to do something stressful, and I know what…" said Matt.

"What?"

"You have to kiss Kari on the lips for 10 seconds." He had a smirk so wide it could split his face in two.

"WHAT!" both Kari and TK shouted!

"You heard me, lip to lip for ten seconds. So cut the yappin and get smackin"

**(TK's POV)**

'_Ok, this isn't so bad, just ten seconds, I can handle that'_ I thought to himself.

Me and Kari neared each other, our faces reddening with each centimeter closer. Then, our lips met.

"1" Matt counted slowly.

'_Why is it taking so long, it feels like it's taking forever.'_

"2"

'_MAN I can't wait for this to be over'_

"3, 4"

'_Hey, what's this feeling? It's kinda nice…"_

"5, 6"

'_I like this feeling, it's so warm!'_

"7, 8"

'_Please let this feeling last forever!'_

"9"

'_9! Did he just say 9! Please Matt don't say…'_

"10. You guys can breathe now"

'_NOOOOO!'_

Kari pulled back and we both took a deep breath. I then placed my hands where I felt her lips touch mine. I could feel the blood rush to my hand.

"Well, glad that's over." Kari told me, looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"Uh… yeah me too, glad I'm done with that…" I lied. _'I soooooooooo want her to kiss me again!'_

"Hey, how about we watch a movie? I brought Fantastic 4 Rise of the silver surfer." Said Mimi.

"Oh yeah, that Johnny is SO cute!" Kari cheers.

'_Awwwwww, I'm cute aren't I? Why doesn't Kari think I'm cute?'_

"Fine by me, I heard that movie was awesome. What about you Teeks?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah, sure whatever…" I answer sadly.

Mimi and Kari cheer and rush the DVD in the player. They then clicked on the movie. The entire movie, all Kari did was stare at Johnny and talk about how dreamy he was. I wanted to puke so much! But that might gross out Kari and make my breath taste bad, then I'll never get that kiss!  
>After the movie finished Mimi and Matt had already fallen asleep, well at least Mimi fell asleep because I saw him smirk. Kari was getting drowsy.<p>

"Hey TK, can we go to bed now? I'm sleepy…" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh yeah of course, you go get changed and I'll get my room ready for you"

"Ok…" she walked over to her bag and pulled out some pink PJ's then headed for the bathroom. As soon as that door shut Mimi and Matt woke up.

"Hey TK, were goin to bed, you sleep with Kari in your bed and I'll sleep with Mimi in Mom's, K? Thanks night." Matt told me, and before I had a chance to even talk, he walked Mimi into Mom's room.

'_YES! I GET TO SLEEP WITH KARI!'_ I cheered in my head. "Oh I better get ready"

I rushed into my room and quickly threw on my favorite blue button up PJ's and put my clothes on my dresser. Then I quickly threw all my toys in my toys box making a way to my race car shaped bed. (I know its lame but the kid is 7 don't forget). Just then, Kari came in wearing her cute pink button-up PJ's. I blushed again.

"So, where am I gonna sleep TK?" Kari asked me.

'_Best I don't force her to sleep with me'_ I thought. "In my bed, I'll just go sleep on the couch."

"Don't be stupid, your bed is big enough for the both of us. You can just sleep next to me" she said happily.

"Ok" then we both hop in bed and get under the covers. "Night Kari"

"Night TK"

Then she falls asleep almost instantly. I check to make sure she's really asleep. I gently nudge her on the cheek.

"Pst, Kari you awake?" I whisper.

She doesn't move an inch.

"Guess not, I can't fall asleep unless I kiss her again or I'll be up all night" I whisper to myself.

I get out from under the covers, then walk around to the other side of the bed and lean into kiss her again and I felt my lips touch hers. It was magical and felt amazing. I pulled back again and I crawled under the covers again, then I too fell asleep.

(Matt's POV)

The next morning I woke up, Mimi sleeping next to me, hugging my bare chest.

'_Man do I love waking up like this'_ I thought grinning.

I crawled out of bed and put on a clean shirt that stretched down to my boxers, which were the only thing I slept in. I thought I should go check on the little squirts so I made my way to his room. I opened the door and I saw my little brother sleeping with Kari, hugging her. This caused me to smirk.

'_I can't believe it, my brother is a chip off the old block!'_ I thought with pride. _'But I better wake him up.'_

I walked over to the bed and I picked up TK's toy drum and drum sticks.

"a 1 and a 2 and a 3 and a 4…" I counted before drumming up a loud drum roll, causing both of them to sit strait up and scream. They then realized what had happened and they yelled at me. Then they realized that they were hugging and quickly separated, blushing immensely, causing me to laugh.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Kari yelled at me.

"Just tryin to wake you up with a bang" I replied happily.

"Well next time, LEAVE US ALONE!" TK barked at me. I knew what he was talking about and I just snickered.

"What's so funny?" Kari asked me.

"Oh it's nothing…" I said placing the drum back on the floor.

"Well get out, I gotta get dressed." Said TK.

"Actually no need, the girls need to leave now…" I said looking at the clock.

"Why?" they both whined.

"Because, Mom said she'd be back by noon and its 11:27 now"

"I still don't see the problem here" said Kari.

"My mom said that we can't have anyone over so if she sees the two of you we're all in BIG trouble!" TK panicked.

"Oh, THEN WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Kari screamed.

(Normal POV)

Everyone rushed to get showered and dressed and the boys managed to get the girls ready to leave in 20 minutes (11:47 if you're not good at math).

"Well see ya later Meems" Matt said to his girlfriend as she pulled her back pack over her back.

"Later Matt, we have a date tonight right?" she asked him.

"Yep, see ya at the theatre at 7"

"Bye sweety" She kissed him goodbye, causing him to blush.

"And TK we're going to the playground tomorrow right?" Kari asked her blonde best friend.

"Yep, can't wait!" he answered with a smile.

"Great, see ya tomorrow" she then leaned in and kissed TK on the cheek, causing him to blush too.

"Bye guys" both the brunettes cheered as the exited the door.

"Bye" they both answered with pink cheeks.

"Ok there gone, we should probably clean up a bit…" said Matt.

They both looked around and saw that the living room had clothes, pizza crusts and toys everywhere.

"Good idea…" said TK.

The two blonde boys began cleaning like there was no tomorrow. By the time they were done, they had clean the place just enough so it didn't look too suspicious with just 1 minute to spare(11:59). Then at exactly 12:00 Nancy stepped through the door.

"I'm home!" Nancy cheered as she stepped through the door.

"Mom your back!" TK cheered.

"Hello Take- I mean TK…" Nancy said as she picked him up "man it is gonna be a long time getting use to these names…" she muttered under her teeth.

"Hey mom" said Matt.

"Hi Matt, so what did you guys do while I was away?"

Both boys just froze up for a second.

"Oh nothing…" said Matt, scratching the back of his head.

"We just saw a movie" said TK, copying Matt.

"Well Matt thank you, if things are as good as they were today I'll be asking you to look after TK more often"

"Yeah sure…"

"Well, I'm gonna go put my suitcase in my room and then I'll take you boys out to lunch."

"OK!" cheered TK.

Nancy walked into her room and a few seconds later she screamed.

"Matt you did remember to clean up mom's room right?" asked TK.

"Me? I thought you were gonna do that." He answered.

"Were in trouble…" Both boys thought at the same time.

"BOYS! GET IN HERE!" she ordered.

The two blondes walked slowly into the room. Their mother was standing there holding a certain clothing item Of Mimi's, which caused Matt to blush.

"Care to explain why I found this in my room Matt?" She asked. "And do you also wanna explain why there are strange stains in my bed?"

"Well, ya see… I, well… oh the heck with it lets just skip to the part where I get in grounded…" he admitted, hanging his head in shame.

"I'll call your father and he'll decide what your punishment is. As for you Takeru I'm very disappointed in you." She said kneeling down to the shorter blonde.

"Matt was teaching me how to be cool and he told me that cool kids never snitch." He said. Nancy just glared at Matt.

"Sweety if you wanted to learn how to be cool, you could have learned how from me. How do you think he learned how to be cool?" she smirked.

"MOM! HE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" he yelled blushing immensely.

"Matt, go home." Nancy ordered her son. Matt just sulked, than he grabbed his things and left.

"So Takeru do you still wanna get some lunch?" she said turning to him.

"Sure, there's still some Pizza in the fridge from last night" he replied.

"Well then lets dig in while I think of punishments to suggest to your father for your brother."

"Ok!"

And with that, the two Takaishi's ate the leftover Pizza and Matt got into MAJOR trouble afterwards.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Well hope you enjoyed the story. I'll be working on a Christmas story and I'll be posting it in a few days. **


End file.
